Push The Issue
by jstar1382
Summary: "His eyes were on her as he spoke. The way he stared set every nerve ending underneath her skin ablaze. All this without ever laying a hand against her, just the thought of him ever touching…" Season 2 post ep for "The Mistress Always Spanks Twice". Based on a tumblr prompt for #CastleFanficMonday


_A/N: Based on a tumblr prompt from the Castle Fanfic Prompt Blog. Prompt at the end._

 _Written as a belated birthday gift for Joanna (fan1bsb97)._

* * *

 ** _Push the Issue_**

* * *

 _(Takes place following The Mistress Always Spanks Twice)_

Filing away the paperwork from their last case into the ordinary brown box, Kate released a content hum, satisfied that her team could bring another killer to justice. She lifted the contents up onto a shelf in the evidence room, before rubbing her hand into the achy muscles on her right shoulder, no doubt a reminder from a restless night's sleep. Her mind wouldn't quit, she couldn't relax, though that was typical when they were in the mind of a case.

She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, what she wouldn't give to slip into a nice warm bath and have a glass of read. It was definitely time to go home. Shaking her head out of her thoughts, she noticed her partner walk up through the slits between boxes.

"Castle?" She couldn't understand why he was back here tonight after she had already walked him to the elevator and said goodbye for the night.

"So maybe I was…" he started to say, even before he rounded the corner into the evidence aisle where she was filing. His voice rang of certainty, determination, but when he met her eyes he seemed to lose all focus.

"Maybe you were what?" She turned toward Castle as her eyes squinted in confusion. He wasn't making any sense.

Castle started to pace through the shelves, trailing his left hand along the row of boxes, drumming his fingers as he passed. "I'm used to you pushing my buttons. The back and forth word play, it's what we do, it's what we're good at, but these last couple days-"

"I've just been joking around, Castle. Like normal," she explained, her voice steady even though her mind was racing. What brought this on? He stopped in his tracks and spun around with a quick laugh.

"Just a joke would've been one mention, but no, it just seemed that you wanted to get under my skin a little more than usual."

His eyes were on her as he spoke, the way that he stared at her set every nerve ending ablaze. Watching as his gaze traveled down the length of her body, she felt heat pool in her abdomen and flush her skin; all this without ever laying a hand on her.

Just the thought of him ever touching…

"I don't know what you're talking about," she stammered. Her teasing confidence vanished. Somehow the table had turned and he now had the upper hand as he stalked her like prey.

"Your _handcuffs_ …your _boyfriend_ …" he hissed.

"I made that up just to make you—"

"Jealous?" Castle asked, finishing her sentence. "Why would it matter if I was, Detective?" He moved next to her, towering over her body as she stood there wearing only flats.

She shrugged, not wanting to let on how much his actions were affecting her. "I was a little surprised that you would've cared at all about the idea. So—"

"So you decided to keep it up and push the teasing further."

Her mind was reeling with all the words she wanted to say, all the excuses and defenses she could conjure up, but her mouth wouldn't move. This wasn't how it worked between them; they teased and pushed, but never talked. They never acknowledged the tension and yet here he was nearly demanding the truth to be spoken.

"I-uh."

Still nothing could be said; Kate tried to push down the anxieties that impeded a coherent response, but it was no use. She had to get herself together and ignore the flutter of arousal that began to warm her system. Yet, it swam in her veins, every nerve ending frayed.

"Because you didn't think I'd care?" His voice deepened while his usual piercing blue eyes darkened to a shade she'd never seen. It was too much. All of this. It needed to stop because it was getting far too dangerous.

"Why would you, Castle?" she asked, tone biting.

These questions? This honesty? She had to put an end to it; she had to ignore the way he was making her feel. This was Castle, her partner and friend. Anything more, it was far too risky to even consider.

"The idea of you and another guy…"

Kate was dizzy, her head spinning while her heart raced against her will. All control completely lost as she repeated his words. "Me and another guy…"

"The thought of another guy doing this," he husked, crowding her up against the nearest shelf. Her eyes slammed shut.

"Do-doing what?" she asked, her voice breathless.

He swallowed her sigh as she felt Castle claim her lips with his own, brushing his hand along her arm to cup her cheek in his palm. A soft moan hung in the space between them, sinking further into his arms. She felt weightless, everything white hot sparks of electricity. His lips were soft, molding against hers, the kiss growing in urgency. Gasping for air as they parted, Castle's breath was still hot against her skin.

Addicted to the feel, she leaned up to press her mouth back to his, confidence surged her forward as she ran her tongue along his bottom lip before he eagerly opened for her. This was everything she needed - everything she wanted but was scared to admit it to herself. The way her skin buzzed under his fingertips as he mapped every response, why had she avoided this for so long?

She brushed her hands through his hair, pulling him closer, demanding from his mouth what he was more than ready to provide. Breaking the kiss, Castle rested his forehead against hers, neither one able to move away.

"I can't tell you how long I wanted to do that," he growled, an intoxicating grin stretching across his face. She laughed, gnawing down on the swollen flesh of her bottom lip. Castle was still panting for air, but he managed a helpless groan as his eyes fell to her mouth.

"Did it live up to your expectations?" she teased.

"I may have to do it again, just to be sure."

"Oh, you think so?" She arched her eyebrow, trying to hold back her smile.

"Yeah. I think so," he said with a small nod, leaning back into her. A needy sigh escaped her lips before she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away. "Kate?"

"I think we need continue this outside of the precinct."

His eyes lit up at the suggestion, wrapping his arms around her waist; butterflies fluttered in Kate's stomach at the feeling - the warmth.

"Let me take you out for dinner first."

A night out with him wouldn't be the best idea, not when they had already started it by feeling each other up at the precinct. Her thoughts ran away with her. She imagined not even making it through the first course before she would be pulling him into the nearest coat closet. No, they definitely needed to be alone.

"I've got a better idea. Why don't we pick up some Chinese and a bottle of wine on the way to my place?"

"That sounds perfect," he said, nodding in agreement.

"And who knows, Castle. Maybe by the end of the night I'll demonstrate my knowledge of handcuffs on you," she said with a wink and a giggle before turning to walk away.

Shooting a quick look over her shoulder, she had to bite her tongue to hold in another laugh. Poor Castle just stood there frozen with his jaw on the floor.

"You might want to close your mouth, Castle. I have plans for it later."

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 ** _Tumblr prompt : S2/3 - Castle decides to man up and kiss Beckett out of the blue with no preamble whatsoever_**

* * *

 _Thanks so much for reading!_

 _Thx to Alex and Evan for your help with this._


End file.
